Weaknesses
by FistBurning
Summary: Un capitaine n'est pas toujours fort et heureux. Un capitaine à le droit d'être triste et de pleurer, comme tout le monde. Parce que Luffy a ses faiblesses et ses doutes, comme tout le monde. Mais que son équipage est là pour le soutenir.


NDA : Bonjour! Voici mon premier OS de 2016, et si je le poste aujourd'hui c'est car c'est l'anniversaire d'Ace en plus du nouvel an... voilà. Sinon bas, BONNE ANNEE! J'espère que vous apprécierais ce court et triste OS.

* * *

« **WEAKNESSES** »

Les Mugiwaras étaient assis à leur table, et mangeaient sans grande convictions. Une ambiance maussade flottait dans l'air, et ils des regards tristes et perdus ne quittaient pas les différentes assiettes. Une personne manquait à l'appel. Une personne importante n'était pas présente. Un hurlement retentit, mais cela ne surprenait même plus personne. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que des cris résonnait. Chopper et Ussop s'échangèrent des regards remplit de tristesse et d'impuissance. D'impuissance parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvaient causer les cris et les larmes de leur capitaine et que ça les rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Un nouveau cri retentit. Le tireur d'élite abattit ses poings sur la table, et se leva de sa chaise. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais sa vox ne se fit ni forte ni déterminer. Elle tremblait.

« **-On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés ! Luffy, notre capitaine si joyeux et insouciant, est entrain de hurler et de pleurer depuis presque une semaine ! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça !**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On a essayé d'aller le voir, de lui parler pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais il reste muet comme une carpe dès qu'on franchit le seuil de sa porte. On se casse la tête pour trouver une raison à tout ça, mais aucune réponse ne s'impose. Alors c'est bien beau de dire qu'il y a un problème et qu'il faut faire quelque chose, mais on ne trouve pas de solution et on y peut rien. Luffy n'a visiblement pas envie d'en parler, alors va falloir qu'on serre les dents et qu'on attend une explication de sa part.**

 **-Zoro a raison. On ne peut rien faire d'autre.** Soupira Robin. **»**

D'un accord commun, ils allèrent chacun se coucher. Personnes ne trouva le sommeil, tourmenter par le malheur de leur capitaine. Et les cris et sanglots de ce dernier n'aidèrent pas.

Le matin en se levant, Nami se rendit devant la chambre de Luffy. Elle colla son oreille à la porte, et des sanglots étouffés répondirent à sa question muette. Il était bien réveiller, ou alors il n'avait pas dormit. Elle se mit dos à la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle se mit en position fœtale et des larmes d'impuissance perlèrent rapidement ses yeux. Elle se racla la gorge.

« **-Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.**

 **-…**

 **\- Sa fait maintenant une semaine que tu es dans cet état. Pourtant pour Noël, on c'est bien amuser et tout allait bien, non ?**

 **-…**

 **-On est amis non ? Nous sommes ton équipage, et tu nous a tous soutenu quand ça n'allais pas. Tu peux t'appuyer sur nous, Luffy. On ne te laissera pas tomber si tu nous montres tes faiblesses.**

 **-Je sais…**

 **-Si tu le sais alors pourquoi tu nous repousses ? Je sais que tu souffres, mais nous aussi Luffy. Nous aussi on pleure quand on t'entend hurler et pleurer. Alors arrête de faire l'égoïste et dit nous…** »

Elle partit dans une crise de larme incontrôlée, mais entendit un murmure de Luffy.

« **-Je suis faible… je ne suis même pas capable de protéger ceux que j'aime…** »

Et soudain Nami compris tout. Elle fit le lien entre le désespoir de Luffy et ses mots, et très vite elle entra dans la chambre de Luffy. Elle se glissa dans son lit avec lui, passa ses bras autour de ses côtes et posa son front contre son dos. Les sanglots de son capitaine reprirent, et se transformèrent en cris.

Nami se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité. Elle laissa échapper silencieusement une larme. Elle s'en voulait, parce qu'elle aurait dû s'en rappeler. Parce qu'il aurait tous dû comprendre.

 _Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Ace, et qu'il était mort dans les bras de Luffy._


End file.
